Two Wishes
by Twilight-babe-19
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks. Her balance is really bad and she wants to improve it. Also she is keeping her eye on a boy! By the end of her first few weeks of school she gets her 2 wishes....if you want to know what they are you will have to read!
1. Balance

**Bella's Clumsiness**

I thought to myself, the only way to get over my clumsiness is to do a sport that will help me with my balance. I know just the thing; gymnastics. All I have to do is learn how to do the balance beam so I won't embarrass myself anymore. Then maybe Edward, the boy who sits next to me in Biology, will notice me! I was so excited to get started.

A week later, I was all signed up and ready to go. At first, I was really bad at the beam and I could only stand on it for a minute before I lost my balance.

"Bella, if you walk up and down stairs with books on your head, it will help with your balance. Also you could stand on one foot for two minutes on each foot a day. Maybe one of these will help."

"Thanks coach I will try those!"

"Your welcome Bella, see you tomorrow." All night long I walked around the house, walking up and down the stairs, and standing on each foot for two minutes. By the end of the night my balance was a lot better. I was so excited for tomorrow so I could show my coach how well my balance had improved.

The next morning I drove my red pickup to school. Today was going to be a good day because I didn't fall once when walking down the stairs or walking out to the car. My balance was getting so much better I could actually walk 75 percent of the time instead of 25 percent and it felt good. When I walked into Biology I went to my normal seat next to Edward without falling and sad down. Right as I sat down Edward turned to me.

"Hey Bella"

"Oh...um hi." I stuttered but he just chuckled. Oh my gosh I thought, he's talking to me. And as if I had said it aloud, he continued.

"Hey I was thinking that maybe we could hang out after school today and talk. We don't talk much at school, so I thought we could get to know each other a little bit. Since we are lab partners you know." I was awestruck, but excited. I was going to hang out with Edward Cullen.

"Sure." By that time class was over and we were walking to lunch. By that time of day I had gotten my two wishes: to get my balance and for Edward to notice me. And that's all I care about.


	2. After School

As soon as the bell rang at 3:00 I walked to my locker to get my backpack. I was so excited that I get to hang out with Edward that I didn't notice that him leaning against my locker waiting for me. He looked like a model, standing completely still. Edward heard me and turned to look at me.

"Hey Bella I thought that I could meet you at your house in a little bit then you could drop your truck off and then I could drive you over to my house so that we can do our homework." I stuttered. "Oh… okay…that sounds good." I closed the distance between me and the locker. I couldn't help but look into his eyes. He had gold topaz colored eyes. He looked down at me and laughed. I quickly made an excuse.

"I couldn't help but notice your eyes. I love the color." He just smiled and thanked me. So I just grabbed my backpack and started walking to my car. By that time the school was basically empty so it was pretty quiet. I think I enjoyed it to much because once I got in my car and started it. I jumped at the roar of my engine, but swiftly recovered and pulled out of the parking lot.

As I pulled up to the house I didn't see Charlie's cruiser. Charlie isn't home yet. I thought to myself. So I quickly ran inside and wrote him a note. It said:

_Dad-_

_I am at a friend's house doing homework. _

_I should be home in time to make dinner._

_Love Bella_

I read it over and ran upstairs to check my appearance. My long brown hair was completely straight and a little past my shoulders. I was wearing a royal blue shirt that was a little tight over a brown lacey cami with blue jeans that fit just right. My shoes were brown ballet flats that had brown ribbon on them. I had light makeup and blue jewelry. I decided I looked pretty acceptable and started to walk back down stairs. About half way down the stairs I remembered " I didn't trip on the stairs!" I was so happy that I wasn't so clumsy anymore. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar for a snack. Right as I finished I heard a car pull up. So I grabbed my backpack and walked out to the front door. I grabbed the key from under the eave and locked the door. I turned around and saw Edward leaning up against his silver S60 Volvo. I couldn't help but stare.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks you ready?"

"Yeah let's go." He turned around and opened the passenger door for me. I mumbled "thanks" and slid into the seat. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. I thought to myself "what a gentleman" as he sat in the seat next to me.


	3. Car Ride

Chapter 3

**The Car Ride**

The car ride over to Edward's house was so much fun. It was like two best friends catching up after many years.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked him.

"About one or two years. And you?"

"Only a couple of weeks."

"That's why I haven't seen you before."

"That would be it. So what kind of sports are you in?"

"I'm not doing any sports, but I'm thinking about Senior football."

"Oh that would be so much fun. If you did do football, then I would consider going to the games."

"Thanks I'll think about it. So what sports are you in?"

"Well in junior high I was on the cheerleading squad, but I was a little clumsy and so I quit. I didn't was to hurt anyone because of my clumsiness. So after I moved here I got tired of me being so clumsy so I signed up for a 3 day gymnastic camp to help my balance. I'm better now so I was thinking about maybe trying for the cheer squad again and see what happens."

"Wow. I think you should try out."

"Why?"

"Because if you've done it before then you will already now what's expected for tryouts and know everything to make the squad. And plus it would be kind of cool if I was on the team and you were cheering me on with the rest of the cheerleaders."

"Yeah but I don't know. I mean it's been like two or three years since I've even thought about cheerleading or been on the squad so I'm not sure. Well what about you? What's holding you back from football?" I looked over at him and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"I kind of have the same problem as you. In junior high I was on the team. But I wasn't on the "A" team, so I didn't get much playing time. I decided that it wasn't worth the time to be on the team and never play. So I quit."

"Well I guess we are both quitters then."

"Ha yeah…but I've seriously thought about it."

"Well at least you've done that."

"Yeah I guess so." I looked up and noticed we were pulling up to a huge white mansion. It was a two-story wood house with a long porch in the front. All around the house were flowers, trees, grass, and a beautiful stone water fountain in the shape of a vase over filling with water. It was in what looked liked a garden.

"Wow I love your house!"

"Thanks my mom loves to decorate and garden." We sat in silence for awhile. Then a thought came to me that I just had to share with Edward.

"Edward I just had a thought."

"What is your thought?"

"If you try out for the football team…" I paused and took a deep breath. "Then I will try out for the cheer squad." He smiled.

"I like that idea. We could train together and get ready for the try outs. Then at the end of the year we will be ready for the tryouts!" He sounded so excited. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay let's do it!" He got me so excited I started to reach out and hug him, but stopped realizing that we had homework to do. When I looked back up his smile started to disappear. "Did he want me to hug him?" I thought.

"Well we better get going on that homework I will have to get home soon."

"Yeah okay let's go." As we got out of the car I looked over at Edward and noticed he looked a little disappointed. "Don't worry Edward" I thought to myself. "I won't disappoint you again."


End file.
